The Other Secret
by Raging Blue
Summary: As the Goverment plans something almost devious, the DWMA welcomes the new N.O.T. class. But a machine gun and her meister stand out just a little more. And they have more than one secret... KidxOC KidxMaka Based on Manga and Anime
1. Prologue

A man sat at a table, with twelve others. They shuffled through paper, chattering to themselves and the others around them. A few waiters shuffled in and out, bringing various treats in and empty plates and cups out. No sunlight penetrated the black walls, light coming only from the two lamps on the table, and the blue television screen behind the man.

"Alright, quiet down!" he called out, causing the room to quickly fall to silence. "Thank you. Now, I do believe we should talk about one of our greatest threats." Clicking a button on his remote, he showed a picture of what appeared to be a large skull castle. Candles poked from the sides of the building, and the building followed a color scheme of red, black, and white.

"This is Shibusen, more commonly known as the DWMA, standing for Death Weapon Meister Academy. This school was designed to help the current Lord Death to maintain peace in this world, teaching high school teenagers how to turn into weapons, and more how to wield these weapons."

"But if they execute evil," a lady with graying hair spoke, "Why are they a threat to us?"

"Good question, Agent Williams," the man acknowledged. Flipping to the next picture, it showed a tall man covered in a black, spiked robe. A ridiculous skull mask covered his face, and his hands were large, white, and square. "Lord Death is known as a threat to the United States, after a great battle in South America that killed thousands. Not to mention, he has a worst past."

"Sir," another, younger man spoke up. "Arachnaphobia was an organization we were trying to shut down ourselves.

"The man slammed his fist into the table. "You don't think I know that?" he snarled. "Look, peoples kids from around the world are in this school. And yes, many do die while attending that school."

He looked around the table.

"We will not let another child die," the man swore. "We are the CSI. And we will do our part."

* * *

><p>He was seventeen. His hair was black.<p>

And he was struggling to stand.

All around him was black. He stood in his black silk pajamas. The dark overpowered even the white in his hair. But his golden eyes glowed brightly.

"Where... Am I?" he asked the dark.

"Kid," a very sweet, but unfamiliar voice called out.

"Yes?" Death the Kid asked, looking around, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"It's probably a bad time, but," the voice said, hesitant to confess. "I like you, Kid. Just, please! Please leave with us."

"I'll be ok, I promise," he heard himself say, though his own mouth didn't move. "And you should know by now that I like you too. We're friends, right?"

And with the feeling in his chest, he wondered how he could have said that.

And then she was singing. It was a pretty voice, and soothing to Kid's ears. She sung in Japanese, and even though it was poorly pronounced, Kid understood every word. And if he recalled the song, it was Eternal Snow, by Route L. Her voice was sweet.

Sweet enough to lure him back to the depths of sleep.

Sweet enough to distract him from the sudden discolored river flowing at him at high speed.

Kid sat straight up in his bed with a gasp. He was soaking wet.

"Patty!" he yelled at the laughing girl. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I didn't do anything, Kiddy-Kun," she said, trying to act innocent while holding the bucket behind her.

"Patty! Get out!" he demanded pointing towards the door.

Patty whined, dragging the bucket behind her as she closed the door.

Kid sighed. "Some days just start bad from the beginning," he said to himself, pulling himself out of the bed. "And with a dream like that, it seems almost dangerous."


	2. Landings

**A/N: **Welcome to the first chapter of my new novel! This is somewhat based on a story I did a long time ago, but never finished. I'd like to thank my editor and friend Autumn for helping me out with this.

I hope you enjoy, and please, review, maybe? This chapter alone took two weeks to write...

**Disclaimer: **I only own Blue Morgan, Kaylee, and the plot.

* * *

><p>It was by far her favorite noise and experience, second only to the feeling of taking off. The plane, hovering above the ground, then landing.<p>

She shook her hair a bit, brushing through it before she put the brush back in her purse. Her hair was a shiny black, with two blue pieces of hair hanging down over her shoulders. She wore nice black jogging pants, a ArtistVSPoet tee shirt, and a black jacket with a blue peace sign on the back.

She waited, as the people began to stand and file pass her. Chatter and movement filled her ears with sound.

"Ma'am?" an attendant asked, as the last few passengers began to shuffle out the door. "Would you like some assistance?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," she said in a low, quiet voice, standing up and taking her black purse with her, as she moved down the plane aisle.

Stepping into the airport lobby, she looked around happily. It was the first time she'd been to Nevada.

The metal braces on her legs attracted passerby stares of pity and disgust. But she didn't notice. She was enchanted by the store windows, the warm air, and the foreign scents. She felt her sinuses finally open up, and she was able to breathe easier than in the cold North-Eastern air. However, her head felt dizzy, unused to the difference in pressure.

Walking through the airport, she looked around like an awestruck child. She thought of all the new things she could buy, but decided to wait. This wasn't entirely a vacation.

Making her way to the baggage claim, she waited patiently beside the other passengers, looking for her suitcase. A spot of leopard print caught her attention, and she pulled out her suitcase. It would last her until her other stuff got here.

She was hit by a blast of hot air as the doors opened to reveal the long strip of road, cars coming in, picking people up, then driving out. She passed by the commotion, moving across the road, back towards the parking lot. Making her way back, she knew exactly where she was going. In the very back of the parking garage was the black motorcycle she had bought before she made her way to the forsaken desert.

She grabbed the black helmet and pulled it on her head. Then she swung her legs over the seat, starting up the motorcycle. She kicked the kickstand out from under the bike, and drove off.

Tearing down the highway was a favorite sport of hers. She tore down the road, taking care around the cars. The wind blew through the hair that stuck out from under her helmet.

She had a long journey before she made it to her final destination.

* * *

><p>Her bike roared as she flew straight up the mountain of stairs. She steered past screaming students until she finally made it up to the large landing. She parked off towards the wall. Students were yelling at her, but she ignored them, as she turned the bike off and put the kickstand down. Putting the keys in her pocket, she looked over the large skull school.<p>

"Were you trying to kill someone?" a girl snapped at her, a boy besides her glaring.

However, she ignored them, shaking her hair out, stepping off the bike.

"Maka, I don't think she's listening," the boy said with a sigh, his red eyes seeming tired.

"She should be listening!" Maka roared. "Soul, you almost got hit!"

"Maka, I'm fine," Soul said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Its uncool to yell at someone who obviously isn't going to listen."

She walked into the school, walking down the halls as others looked at her in curiousity. New students were coming into the school, as it was the first day of the year, but this girl held a strange air to her. She was someone who could easily attract the attention of the other students, and command them to her will. By the way she walked, you could tell she was a natural born leader.

Shoving large double doors open, she stepped into a hallway of guillotines. They might have been all too familiar with her, but no one could tell. She walked quickly, tensed as though ready to spring forward any minute.

She walked up the steps, to stand on a large circular platform, with a mirror opposite her. Three people awaited her. A male with red hair and blue eyes, a larger male with a large black cloak and skull mask, and a female with curly blonde hair with a side sweep bang and unattractive green eyes. Though the red haired male dressed in a suit, she dressed in a miniskirt, heels, and a white dress shirt that wasn't quite buttoned all the way.

"Ah, hello hello!" the skull mask male spoke. "I'm guessing your Blue Morgan! How are ya?"

"I'm well," Blue addressed the man. "I hope you are also well, Lord Death."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! I'm great, thanks!" the lord of death replied with a humorous voice, waving his large white blocky gloves around. "Well, here's your meister, Kaylee Martin! I hope you two will make a good team!

"Blue grasped the girls hand. "Blue Morgan, Demon Machine Gun."

"Kaylee Martin, Meister," the girl said in an airy voice.

"Now! Off to class you two go! I hope you enjoy your N.O.T. classes!" Lord Death said happily, waving them off.

As they walked back through the hall of guillotines, side by side, they both began to think about what they were stepping into. Casting side glances at one another, they made sure not to let the other catch them staring.

"Well!" Kaylee said, as they walked out of the long hallway. "I hope we'll be, like, awesome together!"

"As do I," Blue responded in her deeper, quieter voice.

"So," Kaylee said. "Do you have, like, a boyfriend or something?"

"Not at the current time," Blue said. "Do you?"

"Not anymore. We broke up before I came here. Long distance relationships, like, totally suck!"

"It depends on the point of view," Blue responded. "I've read many books on long distance relationships."

"Ew, your a nerd?" Kaylee asked. "Oh my god, that's funny!"

"I suppose," Blue sighed.

"Do you like Glee?" Kaylee asked.

'_Does she ever stop talking?'_ Blue thought, before replying, "I prefer to watch Grimm."

"That show is, like, way too scary!" Kaylee exclaimed. "How do you watch that?"

"A toughened exterior."

"Whatever. Hey, is that our class?"

"I think so."

The two girls pushed through the door, greeted by the sight of other weapons and meisters, some still having their tags, practically calling out that they didn't have a partner yet. The teacher, a large blue man with tattoos and a hole in his head, was beginning to address the class, as they found their way to some empty seats.

"Now, welcome, young Nots," the man barked. "My names Sid. And yes, I am a zombie. Today, you will be finding your partners, and we will be doing a simple discussion of how to match your soul wavelengths."

A girl with long black hair in pigtail braids raised her hand. "Mr. Sid, how do we know if we have a soul?" she asked.

"Stupid!" a blonde haired boy scoffed. "Everyone had a soul!"

"Correct," Sid said. "Basically, to connect soul wavelengths, you have to 'tune in' to your partner. You will be able to feel their basic emotions, and you'll be able to use each other."

It was the start of partnerships.

* * *

><p>"Let's try again!" Kaylee insisted.<p>

She held Blue in her hands. Trying to use her. But every time she began shooting, Blue would scream in pain.

Once again, Kaylee pulled the trigger, and a blast of white bullets began to shoot at the target a few yards away from them. But once again, Blue couldn't stop her scream of pain.

"Alright, enough you two!" Sid demanded. "I don't like to hear someone in pain. That's the kind of man I was."

"Well," Blue said, transforming back into her human form. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Sid admitted. "But I know who might know what's wrong."

"Great," Kaylee said. "Where are they?"

"Stay after school tomorrow, and I'll introduce you to them."

"Alright," Blue said, adjusting the braces on her legs. "Well, let's go home. I'd like to start unpacking my things."

"'Kay!" Kaylee said. "C'ya, teach!"

"Goodbye, you two," Sid yelled after them.

As they walked out the school doors, Kaylee began talking to Blue about this 'super awesome totally hot boy!' But her black haired partner paid no attention. Instead, she popped some painkillers in her mouth, and tried to block out the pain in her legs. She was too afraid to tell her too girly partner what was wrong. Blue was afraid of rejection.

She opened the door, stepping into their small apartment. Kaylee walked in after her.

"I made sure all your boxes were moved to your room," Kaylee said.

"Thanks," Blue muttered.

And with that, she went to unpack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Expect new chapters soon! Blue out!


	3. Tests

Blue couldn't help but notice that the cloudy grey sky was strikingly beautiful in the clouded afternoon light.

Kaylee and Blue stood outside, looking out over the shooting range. Sid had told them to wait here.

And that had been _fifteen minutes ago_.

Kaylee was complaining about how long they'd been out here, while Blue sat on the ground, occasionally adjusting her braces.

"How long do they expect us to wait?" Kaylee huffed.

"Not much longer," a voice spoke from behind.

Turning to look, the girls were met with a large, grey haired man, with a long white stitched lab coat. Underneath, he wore a grey stitched shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. Unusual for most, he had a screw sticking out from the right side of his head. Glasses reflected the dim light, making it physically impossible to see his eyes. Stitches wrapped around his body in various places, like he'd done science experiments on his own body.

"I'm Doctor Fraken Stein," he introduced himself. "I assume your Kaylee Davidson-" he nodded to the Meister-"and Blue Morgan-" he nodded to the weapon.

"Wow! You're, like, awesome!" Kaylee said in awe.

"So what are we planning to do?" Blue asked in her quiet voice.

Stein looked around. "We have someone else coming, he should be here soon."

"Who's 'he'?" Kaylee asked, suddenly looking interested.

"You'll find out when he gets here," Stein said with a sigh.

"Okay!" Kaylee chirped. "So, like, what do you do? Are you, like, a doctor?"

"Yes, I'm also a teacher for the E.A.T. classes," Stein said. "Are you aiming to be a part of the fighter classes?"

"Ew, no!" Kaylee said. "My nails would get all messed up."

"I want to be a nurse," Blue said, her voice more like a whisper than an actual speaking voice.

"Hm," Stein mused, twisting the screw in his head.

After a few clicks, he nodded at Blue. "A soft, worried soul, who always wants others to be well." Nodding at Kaylee, he said, "A happy, peppy soul, with a hidden dark side, that hides her true soul."

"Oh my god!" Kaylee gasped. "How could you tell?"

"I can see your souls," Stein said, as if it was obvious.

However, the only obvious thing to Blue was that this man was a threat. To her, to Kaylee, and to everything they were here for. Of corse, it didn't truly matter to Blue. Because what she stood for, she stood with shaky legs. Like her unsteady legs, braces were the only thing between her and the ground. And some days, her braces felt cracked, so cracked, that she would try to run, afraid of what she was standing for.

So, did that mean that she truly stood for nothing? Maybe. Her words felt like lies, weighing down her tongue with every pronounced letter.

'Doctor Stein,' she thought, _'How do you know that this soul is my true soul?'_

How could he tell when she was afraid that she herself was lying? _'Maybe I should've stayed home.'_

Screaming was suddenly heard in the distance, as well as wailing and laughter.

"They're here~!" Stein sang in his creepy voice, a small smile on his face. It sent shivers down Blue and Kaylee's spine.

"Nonononono NO~!" a young man wailed, as a taller girl hauled him into Blue's far line of vision. They were followed by another girl. "I'm telling you Liz! One of my candles is burnt farther down than the others! How horrible this is! Such a tradgedy! How can I ever take my father's place as Shinigami-Sama if I let asymmetry rule my house! I'm trash! Filthy reaper scum! Just kill me!"

The tall, long dirty blonde girl screamed down at the young man, "Die already!" Her blue eyes were in ice cold flames.

This girl, who Blue assumed to be Liz, wore a red tank top with her midriff showing. A white tie hung around her neck, and skinny jeans showed off the curves of her thighs. She completed her look with a cowgirl hat, boots, and three bangle bracelets on both arms.

Liz was followed by a younger looking version of her, with shorter, blonder hair and the same blue eyes. She laughed happily. She wore a shirt similar to that of Liz's with the same tie, but accompanied it with puffy shorts. She had the same boots and hat has her sister.

And though she wished to do so, even Blue could not deny the strong attraction that followed the young man. He had black hair with three white stripes on the right side of his head, a perfect semi circle. He was pale. He wore a black suit with four white stripes on his shoulders, as if holding the sleeves to his coat. As he was passed out with his face on the ground, she couldn't see his face or the rest of his clothing. All else she could see of him were his black dress pants and black dress shoes. He seemed like the type to drink wine and go to formal parties with other rich people.

The only thing different was his quite apparent OCD.

Liz hauled him up by his collar, and shook him. "Come on! We're already late!"

"Garbage, trash," the boy muttered over and over.

The front of his jacket had four white rectangles down the front, similar to those on his shoulder. Blue could just make out his white dress shirt. Instead of a tie, he wore a small skull much like the one that was Lord Death's mask. His hair still covered his eyes.

"Pull yourself together," the doctor said. "Before I dissect you."

That seemed like a legit threat to them, apparently, because Liz, the boy, and the younger girl were suddenly at attention.

And she finally saw his double shaded gold eyes.

Her chest began to swell in a blazing emotion Blue recognized as hate.

For whatever reason, she _hated_ him. She didn't know his name, but she _hated_ him with all her being.

"Now," Stein said. "Ms. Davison, Ms. Morgan, this is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, and his weapons, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. You can call them Kid, Liz, and Patty."

Blue nodded.

"Heya!" Kaylee sang. "I'm Kaylee and that's Blue! She's like, my weapon!"

"A pleasure to meet you," Kid said, shaking Kaylee's hand. He went to shake Blue's but the glare she gave him was enough to tell him that she had no intention of shaking his hand.

"Well then," Stein said. "Shall we start the experiment?"

"Yessir," Kid said. "Liz, Patty, if your ready?"

"Yeah, we're going," Liz said, as Patty cheered.

They went up in a beautiful blaze of purple. And when Kid caught them, they had morphed into twin pistols. However, the way he held them was odd. Instead of using his pointer to pull the trigger, he used his pinkies.

"And Blue?" Kaylee asked.

"Got it," Blue said, letting a swirl of blue transform her body into that of her machine gun form.

Kid snorted. "What a hideous weapon!" he scoffed. "Absolutely asymmetrical! She must be completely useless!"

"Say that to my face, why don't you?" Blue snapped, the sound ringing from the metal gun. "I say we kill this stuck up demon, Kaylee!"

"You challenging me to a fight?" Kid snarled.

"Alright you two, calm your hormones," Stein said, stepping in between them. "I know it's hard, but try." He pointed to two different targets in the distance. "Both of you, shoot at one of the targets."

Both Kaylee and Kid raised their guns, firing and hitting the bullseye.

Blue hissed. "One bullet and it still hurts! What are you even doing to me, Kaylee?"

"Looks like you two can't even work properly together!" Kid said, a smug grin on his face.

"Shoot again!" Stein called out.

This time, Kaylee and Kid let out a hailstorm of bullets, close to tearing holes into the loose fabric of the target.

And still, Blue couldn't help but let out a long, pained wail.

When they were done, Stein walked forward, plucking a few bullets from the torn fabric that Kaylee had shot at and dropping them into a clear container.

The weapons came up in a fury of blue and purple, and then they once again stood with their meisters.

"What a pitiful weapon," Kid scoffed at Blue. "What a mistake you were."

"Like your one to talk, Death!" Blue hissed. "You're just a replacement for your dad, for when he finally decides to hand it all over to you because he's too old and lazy to continue."

"How dared you insult my father!" Kid roared. "You lazy, sorry piece of garbage!"

"You sorry, dead, soulless reaper!"

"Stop your bickering!" Stein commanded, leaving the two teens glaring daggers at each other. "Blue, I'm going to take these bullets and study them. However, I am going to need you to come for a health checkup with me."

"Just keep me away from Death," Blue said, turning to Stein with one last, hate-filled glance at the reaper.

"Happily," Kid spat. "Girls!" he commanded, turning anger lay on his heel, storming away.

"Geez," Liz sighed, as Patty laughed happily.

Blue watched them leave, happily.

She was happy they were leaving.

Remember that.

* * *

><p>Blue sat on the chair in the nurses office, waiting for Stein to walk in. It was the day after the tests, Friday. And she, gladly, didn't have anymore run ins with the soulless reaper.<p>

She looked up, as the door opened. Stein walked in, studying some papers.

He looked up at her, closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat down on his wheeled chair.

"Well?" Blue asked.

"Short or long explanation?"

"Short."

"The bullets from your gun are coming from your tibia, one of the bones between your knee and your ankle. The more bullets you eject, the less bone you have." Stein looked at her with serious eyes. "If you want to go on missions and still use your gun form, all I can do is give you some pills that will cause you to lose feeling in your lower legs."

"Then give me them," Blue demanded. "I need to learn how to be a weapon. So I will suck it up and do what I have to do."

Stein sighed. "I'll get them to you on Monday."

Blue stood. "If that's it, then I'll be leaving."

Gently, she gripped the door knob, the cool metal cooling her sweating hands.

"Blue," Stein said, causing Blue to stop.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, not turning to look at him.

"You do realize that one day, you will be in a wheelchair?"

Blue was silent, not saying anything as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

She began walking down the hallway, eager to get home.

Kaylee had told her that they were going to call today.

She was already failing, of corse. She was screwing up in the first three days. She didn't look forward to getting yelled at for it. Maybe she could just go home late.

Not paying attention to where she was go, she bumped into someone, sending a jolt up her spine.

"Ah! I'm sorr-" She groaned inwardly, seeing the young reaper looking down at her. "Actually, you deserved that."

"Hello, trash," Kid growled. "You going back to the garbage truck that left you behind?"

"You going to go learn how to not be a jackass?" Blue snapped back.

"I'm going to learn how to rid the world of useless trash like you."

"You!" Blue screamed, sending her punch flying for his face.

Of corse, she should have known what she was up against.

Kid caught her fist easily, glaring at here through solid gold eyes.

"I am not in the mood to fight you now," he said, his voice deep and imitating. For sixteen, he was definitely a god. "How about Monday morning? I'll be happy to kick your sorry ass back to where you came from?" he threw her fist back at her, then turned and stalked away.

"Aren't you a coward?" Blue screamed after him, but he didn't acknowledge her.

She turned, storming down the hallway. She needed to get home.

* * *

><p>Blue winced at the voice yelling down the phone at her, holding it away from her ear.<p>

"Sir," she said, when she had the chance to break in for a moment, "How do I fall in love with someone who hates me?"

Blue sighed, the snappy response tiring her.

She gave the phone to Kaylee when the long beep signaled that the opposite party had hung up.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

"How do they expect me to fall in love with that twit?" Blue roared. "I... I can't."

"Blue," Kaylee said gently. "You can't pull out of this."

"As long as my Meister stays with me," Blue said gently. "Maybe, I can at least tolerate him."

"Sure we don't need a love potion?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm sure," Blue said. "Theres more to Death the Kid that meets my blind eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>I...<strong>

**Am a total ass.**

I know I should've updated sooner, but stuffs been going on with finals and such. High schools a bitch.

So I'm working on the next chapter, which will include a fight scene. Thanmy you to my reviewers! Im sorry I took so long to update.

And sorry Kids currently an ass. But it will make sense later.

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Will Blue be able to tolerate KiWillow will win their fight? What is this about falling in love with someone? Who is the mysterious voice? WILL KAYLEE EVER LEARN PROPER GRAMMAR? Tune in next time for the next chapter of _The Other Secret._

_~A Fury Of Blue_


End file.
